


bring your love,  baby i can bring my shame

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Very OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ian,  meeting Mickey Milkovich could either be the worst or the best thing that has ever happened to him.  Unfortunately he couldn't decide which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring your love,  baby i can bring my shame

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the grammatical and/or spelling errors that you might find. Enjoy.

           Freshman year of college was like a brand new start,  a fresh page in a book.  Ian was nervous,  for sure, but he was excited. Excited to get away from the shit show that was his family.  He loved his siblings but sometimes it felt like he was suffocating or he was slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

            "I'm gonna miss you." Fiona sniveled into the nape of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight warm hug. Ian leaned into the embrace. 

              "Me too."

              Fiona pulled away and wiped the smudged eyeliner off her face with the tip of her finger. "You sure you don't want me to go inside with you? I know it can be a little intimidating."

              "I got this, " Ian smiled,  glancing back at the large building that was surrounded by large herds of people who were moving around busily.  "Now go, you'll get stuck in traffic.  I'll be okay,  I promise."

              Fiona nodded then leaned in to give Ian one last hug. She squeezed him tightly and kissed his cheek before going back into the car.

              "Bye, Fi." Ian stood on the grass with his luggage in hand as he waved Fiona goodbye. He watched as his sister drove away before walking towards the very intimidating building.

* * *

 

       Ian let out a shaky breath before knocking on the door.  Room 24B,  it read on the small plac next to the doorknob. It was the same number that was on the pink slip the lady in the office had given him.

            There was no response after the fourth knock,  so Ian figured that no one was inside. The room overall looked like a midsized motel room with two worn down beds. The walls were a boring shade of white with splotches of tan chipped paint chips. It wasn't all that bad.

              He placed his luggage onto the bed that looked less worn out and began to unpack. There was a small dresser against the wall in the middle of the room  by both heads of the beds. It acted like an imaginary line that separated the room in half.

                 "Who the hell are you?"

                Ian turned around, startled at the booming voice. The guy entered the room hauling a large black duffel bag. He tossed it onto the bed before shooting Ian an awaiting look.

                 "I-Ian, Ian Gallagher."

                 The man shot him a scowl before a welcoming smile spread on his lips, Ian took a sigh of relief.  "I'm Nick Martinez,  nice to meet you."

                  Nick stood at around six feet tall and was almost as tall as Ian. He had mid-length choco brown hair that was slicked back and had two small studs in both ears. His skin was a light shade of tan and his eyes were dark brown, almost black. He was attractive.

                   "Why the hell are you here unpacking your clothes?" Nick asked as he tossed himself  onto the other bed. Ian was suprised that it didn't break. "Classes start in a week and you're unpacking your clothes?"

           "Well, what'd you expect me to?" Ian raised an eyebrow.  He was pretty sure it was clear that it was his first day, meaning that he didn't know anyone. 

            "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

* * *

  
             Who knew that a simple act of kindness could do so much damage? 

            Ian followed Nick down the hall to the very last room in the hallway, right next to the public boy's bathroom.  Nick knocked on the door three times before someone opened.

             "I brought a guest." Nick announced as they walked into the room. It was clouded with thick smoke and Ian knew that smell all too well. "Ian Gallagher,  everyone."

           No one really paid him any attention except the brunette dressed in skimpy clothing. Her hair was dark brown with streaks of pink and purple strands. She had pale skin and sharp blue eyes, she was beautiful.  Too beautiful to be wearing the clothing that she had on.

               "Hey, " the brunette,  whom Ian learned that her name was Mandy said. She chewed her gum loudly while twirling a few strands of hair with her finger.

                "Hey," He coughed before shifting uncomfortably. Mandy made no effort to flirt discreetly with him.

                "You're cute."

                 "Thanks?" Ian replied slowly,  he was unsure how to reply so it came out more of like a question. 

                  "Where's Mickey?" Nick asked, who was now on the other side of the room by the door. The question seemed to have been directed at Mandy.

                     "I don't know," she shrugged. "You know how he gets."

                       "Who's Mickey?" Ian questioned, slowly inching away from Mandy. Her advances were getting more touchy. 

                          "My asshole brother." Mandy replied simply. "Are you gay Ian?"

                         "What?"  
      
                          "I've been making moves on you since you got here and you haven't stared at my boobs. Not even once."  
      
                             "Yeah, I am."

      A platonic relationship was formed after that.

* * *

 

             When Mandy had invited Ian to her room, he hadn't expected a five foot something blue eyed strikingly attractive man to be laying half naked on one of the double beds.

              "What the fuck Mickey," Mandy groaned before marching over to the window. She cracked it open before fanning some air out with her hand, trying to get the smell of stale cigarette smoke out of the room. "You'll get me in trouble."

               Ian didn't mean to stare,  but damn where else was he supposed to look?

                  "Who the fuck is he?" Mickey nodded to Ian who immediately flushed like a school girl. 

                   "That's Ian, " Mandy answered,  tossing Mickey his shirt. "Put it out." She gestured to the lit cigarette dangling between his fingertips. 

                Ian noticed the ink tattooed on Mickey's knuckles and before he could read or make out what they said Mickey squashed the bud of the cigarette on the dresser and pulled his shirt on.

                 "Talk to you later." Mickey muttered before leaving and that afternoon Ian wondered if it would be inappropriate to tell Mandy how hot he thought her brother was.  
       

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue, it all depends on you guys. Thanks for reading.


End file.
